<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't get your panties in a twist by S_Horne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330281">Don't get your panties in a twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne'>S_Horne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Teasing, Tony Wears Panties, Young Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And,” Tony continued, twisting his fingers through the hairs at Steve’s nape, “you should take a better look at my pocket-square.”</p><p>Steve’s brow furrowed and he looked down at the small piece of material sticking out of Tony’s blazer pocket. “It’s nice? A bit plain, but very smart. I had thought I put out a blue one for you, though?”</p><p>Tony’s grin grew wider. “They’re not actually that plain,” he said, eyes sparking with mischief. “And I wasn’t feeling the blue. Didn’t go with the evening.”</p><p>“They?” Steve asked, frown lines becoming more prominent. “It, surely.”</p><p>“No,” Tony said, taking one hand off Steve’s neck as he stepped back again. When he had room, Tony reached down to his pocket-square, already feeling a rush of lust spike through him. “I meant they.”</p><p>Pulling his hand back up between them, Tony revealed that his pocket-square was actually a pair of black, lacy panties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't get your panties in a twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts">Iggysassou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been a super long time in the making. It is dedicated to a <a href="https://randomstufffromotherblogs.tumblr.com/">dear friend of mine</a> who deserves some love right now. Sorry I've been so shit, love you x</p><p>Steve and Tony are in a Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby agreement - money and sex are exchanged and I have kept the details loose. I'm super interested in making this into a series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought the whole point of having the afternoon out of the office was to not do work.”</p><p>Steve looked up from the laptop in front of him when Tony spoke, a soft smile already on his face. He opened his mouth to say something – probably in his defence as Steve was nothing if not a workaholic – but it was as though the words died in his throat. Instead, Steve simply stared at Tony in shock, mouth falling open.</p><p>Tony noticed the reaction and his lips spread into a wide smirk. Cocking out his hip, Tony leant against the doorframe of Steve’s office and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>“I clean up good, huh?”</p><p>Steve was clearly lost for words and it made Tony preen even more. When all Steve could do was nod dumbly, Tony ducked his head in a weak attempt to stave the blush off from his cheeks.</p><p>Even though they’d been in their agreement for well over a year and Tony had lost count of the times that Steve had dressed him in a perfectly-fitted suit, Tony still liked the fact that he clearly managed to take Steve’s breath away. Especially when Steve was so stubborn about keeping their relationship professional.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve finally breathed out.</p><p>It wasn’t in-keeping with their brand of banter and hiding their emotions, but Tony couldn’t find it in himself to care about the honesty. Though what he had said had been with a joking tone, Steve’s wholehearted reaction to Tony’s words made his chest pound.</p><p>“Yes, you scrub up well,” Steve continued, eyes raking over Tony from head to toe. “You look amazing, sweetheart. I told you that suit would look incredible.”</p><p>Yes, Steve was smug, but Tony figured he was allowed to be. After all, it was him that had dressed Tony to look as though he had just stepped off a catwalk and would be the one parading round with him on his arm. Tony couldn’t help the rush of pride that stirred something within him.</p><p>Tony walked into the room, one slow move at a time as Steve stood up from the couch to meet him halfway. When he was close enough, Tony slid his hands up Steve’s chest and around his neck, stepping even closer until they were pressed head to toe.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tony murmured, holding Steve’s gaze. “It does fit well, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Mm.” Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s waist and tugged him impossibly closer. “Gorgeous.”</p><p>“And,” Tony continued, twisting his fingers through the hairs at Steve’s nape, “you should take a better look at my pocket-square.”</p><p>Steve’s brow furrowed and he looked down at the small piece of material sticking out of Tony’s blazer pocket. “It’s nice? A bit plain, but very smart. I had thought I put out a blue one for you, though?”</p><p>Tony’s grin grew wider. “They’re not actually that plain,” he said, eyes sparking with mischief. “And I wasn’t feeling the blue. Didn’t go with the evening.”</p><p>“They?” Steve asked, frown lines becoming more prominent. “It, surely.”</p><p>“No,” Tony said, taking one hand off Steve’s neck as he stepped back again. When he had room, Tony reached down to his pocket-square, already feeling a rush of lust spike through him. “I meant they.”</p><p>Pulling his hand back up between them, Tony revealed that his pocket-square was actually a pair of black, lacy panties. There was a whitish stain streaked all the way across the front of them and a couple of larger patches right over the crotch.</p><p>Steve’s mouth dropped open and Tony’s smirk only grew. He lifted them a little higher, right in front of Steve’s face.</p><p>“Are those–”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, babe. Those would be my panties. I wore them last night and got myself off in them. Thinking about you, by the way.”</p><p>No words left Steve’s mouth, but some sort of strangled gasp was punched from his chest. “Fuck.”</p><p>Tony’s grin grew even wider and a small laugh left him. “Thought you’d like that.” He twisted the material through his fingers almost thoughtfully and Steve’s eyes followed every movement. “And they fold up so beautifully, as well. A perfect match.”</p><p>“What?” Steve’s eyes shot up to Tony’s in a panic, his mouth handing open. “No. No, you can’t–”</p><p>“Can’t what?” Tony placed the panties near his pocket again, Steve’s gaze still drawn to them like a moth to a flame. “I can, darling. They’re perfect. Let me just fold them back up and we can go–”</p><p>“No!” Steve’s hand shot up and grabbed Tony’s. “No, God. Fuck. <em>No</em>. Tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>“What? Joking about what?”</p><p>“That,” Steve said, desperation bleeding into his tone. “You can’t wear those.”</p><p>“I’m not wearing them, am I, babe? I wore them <em>yesterday. </em>I’m using them as a pocket-square now.”</p><p>Tony knew he was being condescnednng, but he liked the dazed look in Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“Tony, you can’t.”</p><p>“Oh, Steve, I really can.”</p><p>“Please,” Steve said and, damn, how Tony loved to hear Steve beg. It happened so rarely, but Tony treasured each occasion. It was nice to hold the power for once. Steve didn’t have quite the same wiles that Tony employed when it was him begging, so it was a little easier to hold out. “I’m asking you nicely.”</p><p>Tony’s smirk softened to a smile. He took one more step until they were sharing the same breath, lips almost touching and bodies pressed close from chest to toe.</p><p>Leaning forward minutely, Tony’s eyes fell shut and he let out a long breath. When he felt Steve relax, he clicked his tongue. “No.”</p><p>Laughing loudly as he danced away, Tony made to turn on his heel. Steve was too quick for him and his hand shot out, stopping Tony’s movements by wrapping his fingers around his arm.</p><p>“Come on, Tony. Please. I won’t be able to concentrate,” Steve said, voice definitely a whine. Tony thought for a moment that his game was over; there were, after all, limits to Steve allowing the power dynamic to switch. When Steve spoke again, Tony relaxed. “This is a big deal for me tonight. I’m meant to close a deal and get charity funding.”</p><p>Of course Tony knew that. He knew everything about Steve. Of course he knew how big a deal that evening’s gala was. Which is why he had decided to give Steve an edge. A little something to make him look forward to the end of the night.</p><p>Galas could be boring – for recent college-graduate Tony, anyway – and he thought the businessman needed something to focus his attention on. If it made him hard and kept his gaze and mind on Tony all night instead of the trophy wives and bombshells walking around, then, well, that was just an added bonus. Not part of his plan at all.</p><p>Call him possessive, but Tony knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was Steve’s mind on him and him alone.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tony said, not feeling it in the slightest. It was clear in his tone as well and he knew Steve didn’t believe him. “But this is just the right shade of black for my pocket-square. I don’t have anything else I could find this late that fits this well.”</p><p>It wasn’t true. Of course it wasn’t true. Steve had bought Tony an entire wardrobe of gala-worthy clothes and, obviously, there were Steve’s suits to raid as well. Between them, they had hundreds of black pocket-squares, but it was so much more fun this way.</p><p>“The right shade of black?” Steve asked incredulously. “I have a hundred pieces of black material–”</p><p>“They just wouldn’t be right,” Tony said on a deep sigh, a slight pout to his lips but a sparkle in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want my outfit to be anything less than perfect for you tonight, baby.”</p><p>Steve’s grip tightened on his arm and Tony let himself be pulled back into Steve’s embrace, his arm sliding back round Tony’s waist and holding him tight.</p><p>“And these,” Tony lifted the panties again, chuckling when Steve’s eyes darted back to them, “well, these are just so perfect.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence and Tony knew he was only a hair’s width away from winning.</p><p>“I won’t be able to concentrate,” Steve said, voice pleading.</p><p>“Of course you will,” Tony answered, sliding his free hand over Steve’s chest, plucking at his shirt buttons. Taking advantage of their height difference, Tony leant forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s throat. He moved his lips up and over Steve’s pulse point, gradually kissing his way up to the apple of Steve’s cheek. “Because you have to get through the night to get to the ending.”</p><p>There was a warmth beneath Tony’s lips that meant Steve must have been blushing. The thought of that alone made Tony beam and he ducked his head for just a moment, hiding his grin against Steve’s neck until he composed himself. “Maybe you’ll even be able to see me in them when we get home.”</p><p>As soon as the words left Tony’s mouth, he realised what he’d said. Home. It wasn’t home. The grin started to dim before Steve slid his hand under Tony’s blazer and pinched his side lightly.</p><p>“You’re a pest,” Steve said finally, his voice a little strained but his whole posture a lot more relaxed. “I don’t know why I keep you around.”</p><p>“Possibly your worst idea yet,” Tony agreed. “Thought you were supposed to be clever. You being a CEO and all.”</p><p>Steve’s fingers danced up Tony’s spine. “Are you really going to wear your own dirty panties in your pocket all night?”</p><p>“Could be worse,” Tony said, lifting his hand to cup Steve’s face, “I could put them in yours.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Steve’s voice had dropped to a growl and Tony shivered.</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>Steve’s eyes darkened as his other hand released Tony, only to grip Tony’s neck and tilt his head back instead. The power switch was over, but Tony couldn’t find it in himself to mourn the loss of dominance. He had entered the agreement as the submissive sugar-baby, after all, and Steve was never hotter than when he was in total control. It was where he was born to be.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Steve said. He leant forward until his lips were brushing Tony’s, mirroring their position from earlier but with Steve towering over Tony instead and Tony not resisting in the slightest. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”</p><p>Tony’s breath hitched. “Yes. Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Good.” Closing the gap between them, Steve’s tongue nudged Tony’s lips open immediately, plundering his mouth.</p><p>Giving over the control willingly, Tony let his eyes fall closed and sank into the kiss. All too soon, he heard his final alarm go off to remind him to finish getting ready before their car arrived and pulled himself out of the kiss. He felt his lips tingle and knew they would be a bright red that wouldn’t go down quickly. Everyone at the gala would only have to look at him once to know he’d been kissed deeply and thoroughly just before they left the house.</p><p>And, fuck it, if that wasn’t what he had wanted all along.</p><p>“Get off me, you brute,” Tony said, batting at Steve’s chest. The quirk of his lips gave away how he actually felt about Steve’s hand roaming over his arse and, judging by the lift of Steve’s eyebrow, he knew it too. “I need to finish getting dressed.”</p><p>“You’re going to make this night hell, aren’t you?”</p><p>Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to the very corner of Steve’s mouth, finally stepping out of his hold and making a big show of inspecting the panties still in his hand. “Of course I am,” he said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. “Isn’t that exactly why you chose me?”</p><p>“Hm.” Steve laughed a little absentmindedly, shaking his head as he kept his eyes on the panties Tony was folding expertly. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Tony said as he turned and headed for the bedroom, leaving Steve stood in the middle of the room with his shirt half-unbuttoned and pants a little tight, “I really must do something about these boxers I have on. I’m suddenly afraid there’s going to be an underwear line. And we really can’t have that, can we?”</p><p>The loud groan that followed him down the corridor more than made up for the small situation he had going on in his pants. He really didn’t think they’d see the end of the gala; he gave it four hours, tops, and didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty.</p><p>After all, he was going to be wearing a thong and didn’t fancy too long in that sort of underwear.</p><p>Maybe he could even coax Steve out in three.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a <a href="https://s-horne.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! Come chat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>